potcroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
POTC Roleplaying Wiki:Roleplaying
This is a Fanon and Roleplaying wiki for Pirates of the Caribbean. Not a factual wiki. Users here either create stories, or roleplay as pirates, Englishmen, Frenchmen, or Spaniards, in a Post-movie Caribbean. The date of the game is nearly 10 years after the Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. *Rolplaying means act as a character in that time period. We use speech-bubbles for roleplay conversations, and normal comments for out of character discussions. *We try to maintain a well ordered wiki, and will not let that fall apart. The Administrators will force the rules constantly to make sure you, and everyone else has a nice experience, and won't have to worry about bullying, spam, inappropriate content, or vandalism. *Stories are very important to the wiki, you can write a story about anything relating to Pirates of the Caribbean, as long as it doesn't counteract with the backstory, and makes logical sense! *Out of Character, and in character ( Roleplay ) is very important. If you wish to speak in character, then you need to make a RPG Speech Bubble. Its very easy. The instructions to use it are on the page. To speak as your character, you use that on a comment. To be out of character, just regularly type in comments, this could be to compliment a story, or just anything you might usually say. *While using your roleplay speech bubble, you should act like your character. It may not sound fun, but it actually yes! Just be sure to speak as if your character would, aye? *To buy items from shops, you need gold aye? To get this, you can sell items, or gain items through doing Quests, Jobs, or Plundering the seas! With gold, you can buy weapons, and Bounty Points which can help you go to the next level, which would allow you more Characters, and more opportunities such as becoming a higher position in your Faction, or access to new weapons, locations, and ships. *This can be very risky, as someone can easily cheat and get lots of gold and basically have everything, so our Administrators heavily monitor such things, and will punish cheaters. *Fighting against each other ( dueling ) can be done easily! A user would challenge another user in Roleplay speech, and each would get their best weapon. Each weapon has a a level, and accuracy. The user that has a better weapon then the opponent wins and would gain whatever the two users agreed on as the reward before hand. *Weapons will have a Attack Strength which would range from 10-500, and Accuracy which could range from 1-100. In a battle ( duel ), the two opponents would link each other to their Weapon's Chest, and would tell their opponent which weapon they are using. To win, someone would need a Attack Strength that is at least 5 points higher then the other persons, and a Accuracy of 2+ from their opponent. *In the case of neither opponents meeting the requirements to win, the battle is lost on both sides. *Eh matey, you want to travel? Well ye need a ship! At certain shops, you can purchase a ship. Every ship has a class, amount of cannons, overall attack strength, and speed, along with locations it can go to. To go to a location, you need a ship that can take you there. Having a good amount of ships is essential to become the most infamous pirate in the Caribbean! *You will find that you can get special ships at very rare locations that are hard to get to! These ships might have an amazing attack strength, or speed, or special abilities!